Sweet William
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: ...lalu, saat kelopak bunga Sweet William berguguran...-Jadi, bisakah aku mendapat satu senyum darimu? Oneshot! Thanks for reading!


**Semua orang berpikir aku telah gila.**

Hei –_aku hanya seorang pemimpi, bukan orang gila._

Aku –Lotti Baskerville, hanya ingin melihatmu sekali lagi.

**Sekali saja.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet William<strong> © Siebte Gloxinia

**Pandora Hearts** © Jun Mochizuki

Untuk semua yang membaca! Terutama **Shanaa12, yosukegalih, Camparella, dan Taviabeta – Primavera.**

Inspired by** Lan Fang.**

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut pink itu hanya memandang kosong pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh alam dari atas tebing, tangannya menggenggam balon berwarna putih, ntah untuk apa.<p>

Apakah gadis itu akan loncat?

Entahlah.

Disinilah tempatnya menunggu sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang.

Serpihan memori di dalam dirinya memberontak untuk jadi satu kesatuan, tidak lagi menjadi serpihan, tetapi utuh.

Maka, gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan serpihan memori itu menjadi satu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau percaya hal itu?"<p>

"Ayolah," rengek anak kecil berambut pink tersebut. "Coba saja dulu,".

"Tidak mungkin," balas anak kecil berambut putih sambil membawa pedang plastik mainannya. Iris merahnya mencurahkan rasa tak setuju kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Ayolah, Break!" pinta gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Tampaknya, anak laki – laki bernama Break itu mulai berpikir ulang.

"Baiklah, Lotti. Tapi tetap saja aku tak percaya bahwa balon akan terbang sampai ke surga," tegas Break.

"Yeay!" pekik Lotti dengan gembira. Rambut pinknya melambai – lambai membuatnya semakin manis. "Ayo kita tulis berisi cita – cita dan keinginan kita!"

"Huh, ada – ada saja," cibir Break kecil, walaupun begitu ia tetap saja menulis cita – cita dan keinginannya di selembar kertas.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Lotti sambil nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong. Tetap saja, terlihat sangat manis.

"Sudah," ujar Break sambil mengacungkan kertas permohonannya.

"Baiklah, kita rekatkan ke balon, dan menerbangkannya!" pekik Lotti dengan bahagia.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah menerbangkannya?"

"Balon itu akan ke surga, dan permohonan kita akan terkabul!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lotti langsung merekatkan kertas permohonan miliknya dan milik Break ke balon berwarna putih itu.

"Satu…," hitung Lotti. "Dua, tiga!"

.

Lotti melepaskan balon berwarna putih yang sudah direkatkan dengan kertas permohonannya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Lotti.

"Aku ingin menjadi pendekar pedang yang handal!" ujar Break sambil mengibas – ngibaskan pedangnya, "Dan kau?".

"Aku ingin menjadi ibu," jawab Lotti polos.

"Apa balon itu benar – benar ke surga dan permohonan kita akan terkabul?" tanya Break.

"Mungkin, kita lihat saja sepuluh tahun lagi," balas Lotti tanpa membayangkan betapa lamanya sepuluh tahun itu, "Lalu, kita kembali menulis surat lagi!".

"Setuju," ujar Break sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Baiklah, kita berada di tebing ini sepuluh tahun lagi!"

"Kenapa harus sepuluh tahun lagi?" tanya Break.

"Agar balonnya sampai ke surga! Oh ya, aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu besok! Dah!" pamit Lotti. Mereka berdua langsung menuju rumahnya masing – masing, walaupun rumahnya hanya beda satu blok.

Sungguh polos pemikiran anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu.

**Sedangkan, di belakang mereka ada anak seumuran mereka juga, ingin bermain bersama mereka. Sayangnya, ia terlalu malu untuk meminta.**

.

.

.

**#Sweet William#**

.

.

.

Kini, kedua anak yang sepuluh tahun sebelumnya masih polos, mulai beranjak menjadi remaja berumur 17 tahun. Mereka kembali bertemu di tebing yang dijanjikan.

"Kau masih di sini? Berharap agar balon itu sampai ke surga?" sindir si iris merah, atau kita panggil saja, Break. Ia membawa balon berwarna putih lagi.

"Kau sendiri, ngapain ke sini?" tanya Lotti.

"Hanya menepati janji," elaknya.

"Kupikir karena kau ingin menuliskan permohonan di atas kertas lagi, seperti sepuluh tahun lalu," ujar Lotti sambil menyodorkan kertas kosong kepada Break.

"Yah, aku memang ingin," sahut Break sambil mengambil kertasnya sambil nyengir.

.

"Apa permohonanmu sepuluh tahun lalu terkabul?" tanya Lotti.

"Begitulah, aku makin mahir menggunakan pedang, kau sendiri?"

"Belum, permohonanku waktu itu sangat konyol, menjadi ibu di umur tujuh belas tahun. Yang benar saja!" ujarnya sambil tertawa lepas.

Tiba – tiba, muncullah seringai jahil dari Break, "Mengapa tidak, eh?"

"Jangan berpikir macam – macam, Xerxes Break," balasnya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak berpikir macam – macam, mungkin kau sendiri yang berpikir macam – macam," ujarnya jahil.

"Hhh, terserah kau saja," balas Lotti dengan muka memerah, ia melanjutkan menulis di atas kertasnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Yak! Selesai!" ujar Lotti sambil mengacungkan kertasnya.

"Kau bawa perekat?" tanya Break.

"Tentu!" balas Lotti, Break menyodorkan kertasnya kepada Lotti, dan Lotti menempelkan kertas miliknya di sisi kanan, sedangkan kertas milik Break di sisi kiri.

Balon itu mulai terbang ke langit, menuju surga, itulah asumsi Lotti yang bertolak belakang dengan logikanya.

"Aku tahu persis balon itu tak akan sampai ke surga, tapi tetap saja aku melakukannya," desis Lotti.

"Tidak ada salahnya menjadi seorang pemimpi, asalkan kau bangun dan mengejar mimpimu, ya kan?"

Lotti tertegun sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah balon yang sudah terbang tinggi, "Kau benar, apa yang kau tulis tadi?"

.

"Aku ingin menikah, yah, dengan orang yang kucintai, lalu aku ingin punya usaha sendiri, sehingga aku dapat mencukupi kebutuhan keluargaku. Lalu disaat aku pulang dari kantor anakku akan menghampiriku dan mencium pipiku," terang Break, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Hmm… Aku ingin mencuri ilmu di luar negeri, lalu menghidupi negara ini. Kemudian aku menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, lalu aku menjadi seorang ibu, yah, seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya Break.

"Entahlah…" sahut Lotti lirih.

"Ooh," ujar Break dengan nada kecewa.

"Dan aku juga berharap agar disaat aku pergi nanti, kau tidak akan melupakanku," gumam Lotti.

"Tentu," balas Break, "Sepuluh tahun lagi, di sini, ya?" pintanya.

"Tanpa kau pinta, setiap sepuluh tahun aku akan berada di sini, bodoh." canda Lotti.

"Awas kalo gak ada!" ancam Break sambil mencubit pipi Lotti.

"Lihat saja sepuluh tahun lagi, hei! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

**Saat itu, di belakang mereka juga ada seorang pemuda seumuran dengan mereka, iris emasnya terlihat sendu.**

.

.

.

**#Sweet William#**

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya dua remaja itu tumbuh menjadi dewasa yang harus menghidupi dirinya masing – masing.

Hari itu gerimis. Padahal hari itu tepat sepuluh tahun setelah permintaan terakhir mereka.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan tudung berwarna merah bersusah payah jalan menuju tebing. Bukan, ia bukan si tudung merah yang dikejar oleh serigala.

"Huhh, sampai juga!" keluh Lotti sambil menyenderkan badannya di salah satu pohon.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu melihat ke sisi kiri, ternyata ada seorang pemuda berwarna iris merah menyala dan mengenakan tuxedo sedang berjalan kearahnya. Oh ya, dengan setangkai bunga buttercup dan balon berwarna putih digenggamnya.

"Break?"

"Lotti?"

"Kenapa mengenakan tuxedo? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lotti bingung.

"Menyambut kepulanganmu, bodoh." ujar Break gemas.

Lotti memandangi rambutnya yang basah, "Rambutmu tampak lucu jika basah," ujar Lotti sambil cekikikan.

"Kau tampak gendutan," goda Break.

"Sial," cibir Lotti. "Hmm, ingin menulis surat lagi?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan kertas lagi.

"Boleh saja," ujar Break sambil mengambil kertas dari Lotti.

.

.

.

"Selesai?" tanya Break.

"Ya, sudah."

"Biar kali ini aku yang rekatkan," pintanya, Lotti hanya menyodorkan kertasnya kepada Break.

Seusai merekatkan kertas mereka berdua ke balon, balon itu pun diterbangkan seperti yang sudah – sudah.

"Kali ini, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Break.

"Aku ingin permintaanku dikabulkan. Hanya itu." jawab Lotti datar, "Dan kau?"

"Aku ingin besok pernikahanku lancar," sahur Break.

"Pernikahan?" tanya Lotti.

"Yap, pernikahanku dengan Sharon," ujarnya.

"Oh," balas Lotti pendek, "Siapa itu Sharon? Kau tak pernah bercerita tentangnya,".

"Dia calon istriku, besok, kau bisa datang?" tanyanya.

.

"Tidak," jawab Lotti ketus.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, kubilang tidak ya tidak," balasnya lagi.

"Maksudku, kenapa tidak? Ayolah, besok hari berbahagi–,"

**"KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK! HARUS KUULANGI BERAPA KALI, HAH?" **bentak Lotti, ia sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah, sih?" tanya Break bingung.

**"KARENA 20 TAHUNKU SIA – SIA, TAHU!"**

** "MANA KUTAHU! KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA KEPADAKU!"**

** "KENAPA JADI MARAH? AKU YANG BERHAK MARAH!" **pikiranLotti benar – benar tidak stabil.

**"TERSERAH KAU SAJA!" **Break tidak mau kalah, ia membentak Lotti habis – habisan, "Dasar perempuan murahan,".

**"GERMO SIALAN! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU LAGI!" **bentak Lotti sambil melempar sepatu hak miliknya, dan tepat kena di kepala Break.

**"BAIKLAH! TERSERAH KAU SAJA! DAN JANGAN MENYESAL!"** balas Break sambil meninggalkan Lotti dengan langkah gontai, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sedangkan gadis bertudung merah itu menangis, gerimis sukses menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh, mengertilah," bisik Lotti dengan perasaan kecewa dan memelas.

Break yang belum jauh dari situ mendengarnya. Ia membanting bunga buttercup yang digenggamnya, dan menginjaknya. Lalu menghela nafas panjang, dan tetap berjalan menjauh dari gadis bertudung merah yang meringkuk di bawah pohon, menangis.

**Padahal, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang memperhatikan mereka.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sepuluh tahun setelah kejadian itu, ya… Hmm," ujar Lotti lirih. Ya, kini ia berumur 37 tahun dan masih sendiri, masih menunggu Break.<p>

Bodohnya dia.

"Aku bodoh sekali," keluhnya.

"Tidak, dia yang bodoh," sahut seseorang.

Lotti melempar pandangannya ke arah orang yang menanggapi perkataannya, sayangnya, bukan Break. Hanya orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lotti.

"Gil, Gilbert." ujarnya memperjelas.

"Mau apa?"

"Mengunjungimu," balasnya.

"Maaf, tak perlu," ujar Lotti ketus, "Lagipula, aku tak tahu sebenarnya kau itu siapa."

"Kau Lotti, kan?" tanya Gilbert.

"Hah?" Lotti tertegun, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku berada di sini, sepuluh tahun lalu," ujarnya, "Dan ini sepatumu."

"Ah, hahaha, kau memungutnya? Terimakasih," balas Lotti dengan muka memerah.

"Kau menunggu laki – laki beriris merah itu?" tanya Gilbert.

.

"Hmm… ya, mungkin," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana permintaanmu sebelumnya? Apakah terkabul?" tanya Gilbert, basa – basi.

"Ya, aku sudah mendirikan sekolah di kota sebelah agar memajukan negara ini, walaupun aku belum bisa menjadi ibu…," ujar Lotti.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," canda Gilbert.

"Sial, hahaha!" balas Lotti sambil tertawa.

"Ah, apakah hari ini kau akan menulis surat lagi?"

"Tentu," ujarnya sambil memandang balon yang digenggamnya di tangan kiri, tangan kanannya mulai menulis di atas kertas.

.

.

.

"Hmm, Break mungkin tidak akan ke sini," gumam Lotti, "Mungkin aku akan menerbangkan permohonanku sendiri,".

Balon berwarna putih itu terbang bersama permohonan Lotti.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Gil.

**"Sweet William,"** jawab Lotti, Gil hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti.

**"Sweet William?"**

"**Sweet William**, bunga berkelopak pink kemerahan," ujar Lotti.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gil lagi.

"Sweet Wiliam, 'berikanlah aku satu senyummu', yah, mungkin begitulah makna bunga tersebut,"balas Lotti.

"Senyum milik siapa?"

"Milik Break, tentu saja."

Gil menatap Lotti.

.

"Break bilang, menjadi seorang pemimpi tidaklah salah, asalkan kau bangun dan mengejar mimpimu, mimpi yang berhasil kukejar hanya beberapa, sedangkan mimpi yang tersisa redup. Tak dapat bersinar lagi, tak dapt kukejar lagi," keluh Lotti.

"Percayalah, kau menyesal mengatakan itu," ujar Gil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lotti, bingung, "Break berkata juga ia ingin memiliki anak yang menghampirinya saat pulang kerja dan mencium pipinya. Ah, berapa anak yang dia miliki sekarang, ya? Seandainya aku dapat memberinya satu," canda Lotti, "Lalu, ia hampir memberikan bunga buttercup kepadaku, artinya adalah keceriaan, ah, sayangnya waktu itu diinjak."

"Sesungguhnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan daritadi,".

"Hm?"

"Break baru mengetahui istrinya, Sharon, tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, ia mulai stress dan mencarimu, tetapi kau malah kembali ke luar negeri," tutur Gilbert.

"Be—benarkah?" tanya Lotti tak percaya.

"Lalu, pedang turun temurun keluarganya dicuri, ia makin murung,".

"Apakah pedang itu ditemukan?" tanya Lotti.

"Tidak, lalu perusahaannya terbakar, ia hidup miskin selama 7 tahun terakhir setelah kepergianmu. Istrinya pun meninggalkannya," lanjut Gil.

"Astaga, yang benar?" tanya Lotti tak percaya. Seolah bukan Break yang ia kenal, "Lalu sekarang, ia tinggal di mana?"

"Ia sudah tak ada, ia bunuh diri, lompat dari tebing ini," tutur Gil dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maaf, aku memberitahukanmu yang sebenarnya,".

"Kau bohong!" tuding Lotti, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tidak, aku serius," ujar Gil sambil mengutak – ngatik kantong celananya, lalu mengambil selembar kertas koran.

Artikel yang dimuat di koran tersebut benar – benar tentang seorang Xerxes Break yang mayatnya ditemukan dengan tulang patah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lotti menangis lagi.

.

"Jangan menangisi dirinya, sudahlah," ujar Gilbert.

"Aku menangisi diriku, betapa bodohnya diriku," sahut Lotti dengan isakan tangisnya, "Kalau saja waktu itu aku tetap menunggunya di sini,".

"Sebesar apapun penyesalanmu, kau tak bisa mengulang waktu,".

"Kumohon, berikan aku bunga Sweet William,".

"Kau… aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini, takutnya ka—,"

**"KUMOHON!"** pinta Lotti, Gil memandangnya, lalu berlari ke bawah tebing, secepatnya membeli bunga Sweet William dari kota.

Padahal ia baru kenal dengan Lotti, tetapi ia langsung tunduk kepadanya.

"Bagus, sekarang aku sendiri, di sini," ujar Lotti. Ia mendekati ujung tebing yang dijanjikan.

Saat itu juga, **logika**nya berjalan 'Hei, Lotti. Hidupmu masih panjang! Kau dapat hidup tanpa Break!'

Sayangnya, saat itu **perasaan**nya berkata, 'Hei Lotti, jadi, 30 tahunmu itu sia – sia, ya? Sebaiknya kau mati saja, tak ada gunanya.'

Ia tersenyum getir menanggapi dua tanggapan dari logika dan perasaannya.

.

Mungkin tanggapan dari perasaannya lah yang menang.

Gilbert datang terengah – engah sambil membawa setangkai bunga William Sweet, "Jangan," pintanya dengan memelas.

.

.

.

Tetapi Lotti sudah jatuh ke dalam perasaannya.

Tetapi Lotti sudah jatuh.

Rambut pinknya melambai ke atas, matanya menangkap pandangan Gilbert –orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan tatapan selamat tinggal.

Sedangkan mata Gil sudah basah.

'_Kau itu bodoh, Lotti,'_ ujar **logika**, _'Padahal, masih banyak orang yang peduli kepadamu, bukan hanya Break seorang,'._

'_Jangan pedulikan logika, Lotti,' _sergah **perasaan**, _'Sungguh, kau telah jatuh dan sekarang kau menyesal? Apa yang dapat kau perbuat setelah jatuh, Lotti?'._

Lotti memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, _'Hei, aku akan mati. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Break di alam sana, dan aku dapat melihatnya sekali lagi," _batinnya.

**Logika** memakinya, _'Kau itu bodoh, Lotti, bodoh, tapi optimis pada pilihanmu sendiri'._

'_Kami ada di dalam dirimu, kami memberi dua tanggapan, dan kami membiarkanmu memilih, mana yang lebih kau pilih__,__'_ ujar **perasaan.**

Perasaan dan Logika pun lenyap seiring nyawa Lotti terbang ke langit, seperti balon.

Bukan.

**Lebih tinggi dari itu.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Maka pada saat itu, aku merasa bodoh, benar – benar bodoh," ujar Gil sambil membawa setangkai bunga Sweet William.

"Jadi, kau sudah berada di alam yang sama dengannya, ya?" tanya Gil kepada makam Lotti. "Yaah, akulah anak kecil yang selalu berada di belakangmu, selalu ingin bermain bersamamu dan Break, aku tahu segalanya, sungguh, bukan hanya 30 tahunmu yang sia – sia, aku sendiri baru berani menyapamu,".

"Dan akhirnya, aku hanya dapat berdoa yang terbaik untukmu," Gil memberikan setangkai bunga yang pernah Lotti pesan. Gil benar – benar kaku menyaksikan peristiwa kematian Lotti, sendirian.

.

.

.

—**Sweet William—**

'_Jadi, bisakah aku mendapat satu senyum darimu?'_

_'Saat kau merasa tak disayangi, justru saat itulah banyak orang menyayangimu secara diam - diam, di manapun, kapanpun.'  
><em>

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>WISADFKJSABDLKASV! HAHAHAHA!<strong>

**APA INI? APA? HAHAHAH!**

Terimakasih kepada **Kak Hana** yang udah menyadarkanku dari ke WB-an. LOL!

Terinspirasi dari novel **'Lelakon' oleh Lan Fang**, rekomendit banget! Bahasanya itu loh, bener - bener... RAWR!

bagian 'logika dan perasaan' terinspirasi salah satu scene di Lelakon, disaat aku, aku, dan aku beradu argumen, aku dirinya, 'aku' pantulan di kaca, dan 'aku' yang lainnya.

dan terinspirasi oleh balon yang suka ada di upacara, kan suka di gunting, terus terbang. Lah, itu balon ke mana?

Special bday fict untuk **Shanaa12, yosukegalih, Camparella, dan Taviabeta-Primavera!** Wohohoho telat banget yah, yaa bulan Oktober kan sama aja akhir dari September 8D *alah* tapi maaf banget, soalnya ada UTS + tugas + Pekan ulangan setengah bulan pol! T,T

Siebte Gloxinia sangat meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya T,T dan maaf bila fic ini mengecewakan.

**anyway... Terimakasih untuk baca! Untuk TS, insyallah secepatnya ku update! Dah!**

**Sampai bertemu di coretan yang lain~ :3**


End file.
